1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens holder structures and, particularly, to a lens holder and a camera module using the lens holder capable of efficiently dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used camera module generally includes a printed circuit board (PCB), a lens holder placed on the PCB, an image sensor placed on the PCB and received in the lens holder, a lens barrel held by the lens holder, and a lens received in the lens barrel. The PCB, the lens holder, the lens barrel, and the lens cooperatively define an enclosed cavity, in which the image sensor is received. In operation, the image sensor generates heat, which cannot be efficiently dissipated. As a result, increased temperature and air pressure inside the enclosed cavity may cause the PCB to deform, which in turn may cause the displacement of the lens holder and the image sensor, thereby decreasing the image quality of the camera module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.